The Justice Syndicate (Origins) part 2
by 15tygu79
Summary: Waluigi joins now.


The Justice Syndicate (origins)

DISCLAIMER: I am not in any way involved with Nintendo, Konami, Sega, etc. this is a fan made fiction of many characters.

Tags of series: Super Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Pokémon, Ratchet and Clank, Adventure Time, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, Sons of Anarchy, God of War, Justice League, Batman, Iron Man, and Ben 10  
Part 2

Another hated brother of the Mario bros was Waluigi. In a drunken stupor he stumbled out of the Delfino brothel. 2 miles from his house it started to rain. He saw a store and walked in to wait out the storm.

The store clerk saw him stand their for 5min and shouted "you buy now and leave!"  
Waluigi sobered up a bit and said "hey I'm just waiting out the storm." the clerk who was a pink koopa said "no this is store not rest stop you buy and leave or I call cops!"

Waluigi not wanting to get charged with drunk and disorderly looked around and saw a black hoody with red designs on it.  
"How much for that jacket?" asked Waluigi. The clerk said "5 dollar!" Waluigi sighed that he was short on bills and gave the clerk his credit card.

As he left the store with the jacket on, his hood up and hat in his back pocket. He began his trek home.

After half a mile he walked by Dr Egads laboratory. Waluigi was about to pass out, because he was so tired. He thought the waiting room would be warm. As he got in he walked around "hello anyone here!" shouted Waluigi. No one answered. Waluigi found a bench to sleep on. He slept for 6 hours and was woken up by thrown assisstant punching in for work.

The lab assisstant was a toad and was walking toward Waluigi unaware of his presence. Waluigi wasn't the most beloved person in the mushroom kingdom. So he hid from the assisstant so he wouldn't get the cops on him for breaking in and entering. Waluigi went up some metal stairs towards a vat of teal goop. Waluigi was looking into the goop, because he never saw anything like it. He heard a voice shout "hey!"

Waluigi was caught off gaurd and fell back into the goop. The lab assistant with worry jumped in after him. They both blacked out. Waluigi woke up and swam to shore. He called out to the toad, but know response. He felt strange and didn't wasn't to spend to much time in their than he already did. Assuming he was dead he ran out of the laboratory and headed home.

Once Waluigi was home in his town house he relaxed and made breakfast. He made waffles. As he was eating he realized he didn't have a knife. He looked for one and. Couldn't find one. So he tried to cut it with his fork, but got frustrated he pulled his arms up and wished he had a blade to cut these waffles. His right arm felt heavy he looked up and saw his right arm turned into a large black blade.

Waluigi was freaking out he thought "this isn't happening this isn't happening"

He finally relaxed and said arm in his head and it returned to normal. Waluigi knew that he'd be locked up if regular people saw it so he ran to the only person he could trust. Wario.

Ch2

Waluigi went to Wario Ware inc. He walked to the secretary of the building. And asked "hello I would lie to see my brother wario." the clerk granted him permission to see him.

Waluigi went to Wario's office and saw him talking to Wadsworth.

Wario turned to see Waluigi and said "hey man I haven't seen you in ages!"

Waluigi received a hug from Wario and a handshake from Wadsworth. "umm Wario could I have a moment with you alone?" asked Waluigi.

Wario said "Sure" and excused Wadsworth. "So what do you need?"

Waluigi showed him his new power. Wario looked shocked. "how did this happen?"

Waluigi told Wario about his incident the night before. Wario In turn told him about his new persona.

Waluigi asked "so should we team up?" Wario thought about it hard and agreed. He also asked what his name is going to be and he chose to be called Prototype for he is the first and last of his kind.

Ch.3

Waluigi chose to use his knew jacket as a vigilante costume for no one but wario had seen it and his face was perfectly shadowed in the rather large hood.

That very night Wario and Waluigi otherwise now the Purple Wind and Prototype were scouting the cities. They heard an explosion and went towards it.

Bowser was demolishing downtown Delfino. Wario grapple hooked over to him and Waluigi summoned his arm blade and ran after him.

Bowser at that moment saw them and said "who are you two fools!" The Purple Wind threw a Windrang in Bowser's stomach. Bowser howled.

Wario said "the name's the Purple Wind" Waluigi ran up beside him and said "prototype."  
Bowser said "those are horrible names! You will die now!"  
Prototype swung at Bowser which made his shell split open.  
Bowser fell back holding his bare stomach. "My shell!" yelled Bowser. The Purple Wind finished the job by throwing an explosive Windrang at his head. He now laid knocked out on the sidewalk. The Purple Wind said let's get out of here. Let the police finish it.  
Ch.4  
That night sitting in Wario's apartment Waluigi and Wario were sipping beer and watching the news. On the news the anchorman Toad Tucker said "Later in the news to masked vigilantes were seen today defeating Bowser when he invaded downtown Delfino. We now have an interview with local hero Mario on his opinion of this. Off to you Koopa reporter Wendy Oi.  
The screen changed to a blue koopa on the screen. "Thank you Toad I am standing here with local hero of the Mushroom Kingdom Mario. Hello Mario." "Hello Wendy" "So Mario why weren't you here to fight Bowser?" "Well actually I was heading their those "individuals" were there first." "What is your opinion over those two new heroes?" "I wouldn't call them heroes Wendy. They are illegal vigilantes and need to stop." "Thank you for your time Mario back to you Toad." "Thank you Wendy. And there you have it. This has been shroom news on channel 3."  
Wario turned off the TV and said "Waliugi this is the start of a great gig." Waluigi nodded and sipped his beer.


End file.
